


You Changed Me

by Herosdoexist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, First Love, Homophobia, Michael is a horrible bro, Multi, gabriel is a good bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herosdoexist/pseuds/Herosdoexist
Summary: Dean wants Sam to stay in one place for longer than a month. Bobby helps convince John that a home base can't be too bad and he can still go out and hunt bounties states away. Dean didn't think he'd ever feel at home anywhere other than the impala until he found Cas and an amazing group of friends(family). How long will it take Cas and Dean to get together? How will Dean's abusive dad and Cas's absent dad and horrible oldest brother cause problems?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, the rating is mature for strong language and touching on strong themes like neglect/abandonment along with emotional abuse. Otherwise, this is good for triggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, the rating is mature for strong language and touching on strong themes like neglect/abandonment along with emotional abuse. Otherwise, this is good for triggers.

New school, new life, at least they were staying for a while this time. Dean had finally convinced his dad that he was old enough to keep Sam and him in one place and that having a home base can’t be that bad. Pontiac, Illinois was their new home, well Sam’s. Dean isn’t sure if he can ever feel at home somewhere but at least his dad would be gone while they settle in, new bounty.

They didn’t have many physical possessions and the apartment was tiny so moving in was pretty easy. Tomorrow was Sunday witch meant school was close it was good he called ahead to enroll them. Yes, them, Bobby had convinced him to stay in school and try to do anything then get his bounty license at 18. 

Speaking of Bobby his reach was wide, so Dean pretty much already had a job. Well almost he still had to go in for the interview tomorrow but he was sure he wanna gonna get it, he had to. And let’s not forget the odd jobs he would have to probably pick up due to minimum wage not being enough to live (Most of Jhons paycheck went to booze).

Either way, they should be set. Then Dean’s stomach growled pulling him out of his thoughts so he put up his one poster and ran to get Sam. He found his brother reading a book, nerd, on his bed. “Hey, you hungry?” Sam looked up and nodded, “God I’m starving!” The kid ran to the door and Dean could already feel the whole burning through his wallet, geez could that kid eat. 

The drive there was as it always is, or has been since Jhon gave Dean the impala for his 16th back in January, with loud rock music and Dean somehow not crashing. He parked in front of the roadhouse, the restaurant bobby got him a job at. He got down as did Sam and they walked in. Sam pointed to a booth and Dean nodded, Sam raced over while Dean headed to the counter hoping to confirm his interview with the owner.

While walking over and sitting down Dean, paranoid as ever (blame John) looked around the room. He saw a pretty blonde waitressing a table, couldn’t be older than 15. Next in the kitchen a buff dude who could either be in his twenties or 16, no in-between he was hot though. And last was the dude who just walked up to him, clearly a teen but had a mullet and looked like someone who knew how to party.

From behind the counter, mullet asked, “Anything I can get you?” Dean cleared his throat and readied himself to sound as professional as possible, “I wanted to speak to Ellen to confirm my interview for tomorrow.” Mullet nodded, “Oh you must be Dean well I’m Ash and she’s outback let me go get her!” He winked and jogged through the propped open kitchen door and out the back door in there. 

While he waited Dean made sure Sam was in the booth, he wasn’t. Momentary panic spread through Dean while his eyes surveyed the restaurant. With a sigh of relief, he found him at a table with an older redheaded girl he could only see the back of and the most handsome boy he thinks he has ever seen. 

Castiel feeling eyes on him looked up not expecting to lock eyes with a very cute boy. Green eyes and freckles were all he could focus on for a second. The kid he just met, Sam, and his best friend Charlie completely leaving his mind. 

The same was said for Dean, dark messy hair and bright blue eyes filled his line of sight. His brain finally caught up to him and managed a small smile. He looked back over at Sam who seemed to notice Castiel stopped paying attention, charlie did as well. Sam waved and went on to tell the pair that was his older brother. 

Ash came back with Ellen interrupting what was probably creepily staring. Ellen or at least who Dean assumed was Ellen smiled, “So your Singer’s Dean?” He nodded, did bobby talk about him a lot? It didn’t seem like she’d heard about him recently. “Well, it’s great to finally meet you. Now, what’s this about an interview? I told that old coot there was no need! You seem like a great kid just show up and do as your told and you’ll be fine.” She got a little more serious now, “And when are you able to work? Also, would you like to meet the staff crew now or later?”

Dean took a second to respond still processing all the information that was coming at him, “I can work any time I’m not at school if that changes I’ll be sure to let you know. And I would like to meet everyone now if possible.” He smiled and tried to rain in his hunger to let him think.

Ellen nodded, “Great well you’ve already met Ash here, and Benny’s in the kitchen.” She knocked on the side of the kitchen door getting the current cook’s attention. The guy dropped what he was doing and leaned against the door frame listening to Ellen introduce them, “Good to meet ya brother. Glad to work with you soon.” He gave a mock salute and headed back to the kitchen.

“You too man.” Dean turned back to Ellen as she continued speaking, “And over there is my daughter Jo you can go introduce yourself and tell her your order I assume you and who I think is your brother are mighty hungry.” With a final goodbye, she left back towards the kitchen and Ash moved on to women at the bar. 

Dean moved over to Jo, “Uh hi I’m Dean I didn’t know if your mom told you but I’m new and gonna start working here.” He smiled and tried his best not to sound like an idiot. Jo’s eyes widened in realization as she put her tray down on an empty table.

“Yeah, my mom told me well I’m Jo if you didn’t know and it’s great to meet you.” If Dean didn’t know any better he’d say the smile she gave was flirty but he decided not to react.

Dean nodded and pointed at Sam, “Well that over there is my kid brother Sam and we are pretty hungry so if you wouldn’t mind taking our orders that would be great.” He smiled and as an afterthought added, “Please?”

Jo laughed, “Well it is my job.” She went over to Sam waving at Charlie at Cas and took his order. Charlie stopped talking so Sam could order and paid her own food some attention. Cas however looked at Dean who was standing next to Jo and had an internal crisis about whether or not to introduce himself. 

Dean beat him to it when he decided to say hi to the kids his age and who had been nice to his brother, “Hey I’m Dean it’s nice to meet you guys.” 

Charlie grinned at him, “Hi I’m Charlie! Sam was just telling us about you. You seem like a great guy!” She made eyes at cas winking at him. Cas had the strong urge to bury his face in his hands or slap Charlie. 

He did neither. Instead, he tried to get over his gay panic and said,” Good to meet you I’m Castiel but everyone calls me Cas.” Dean grinned and snapped out of the trance Castiel had put him in by Jo asking what his order was. Dean gave it to her and waved goodbye to the duo and headed to the booth with Sam.

While waiting for their food Dean decided to make conversation, “You excited about school? I think we are gonna stay here a while.” Dean hated fighting with his dad and well he wanted to make him proud. But he would do his best to keep Sam in one place for as long as he could. 

“I’m excited and I hope so. I’m sick of being the new kid. Enough of that though you were totally inro Cas.” He teased. 

Dean shushed him, “Could you not say that any louder? And I was not! What happened to talk about school?” Ok so maybe Dean did think Cas was well hot. But that wasn’t the point of this outing! Plus he didn’t even know if Cas was into guys.

Sam laughed, “You so were though! You gave him the look.” What look he doesn’t have a look? Does he? No what was he thinking Sam was just being his annoying self. 

“I do not have a look!” 

“Do too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this first chapter should be updating every week -Dex


	2. Lunch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cas and dean have a few classes together and cas invites dean to sit with his friends at lunch.

Dean woke up to Sam yelling and shaking him awake. “Dean we’re gonna be late!” Shit. Shit.Shit.Shit.Shit. Shit! He got up and shoved Sam out of his room so he could change. He threw on a flannel and his jacket as it was September and ran out of his room. He scrambled for his keys and backpack catching the pop tart Sam threw at him, kid could be a lifesaver sometimes.

Sam followed Dean out to the car and Dean drove way past the speed limit not that that wasn’t normal though. He was still in shock from the fact that he overslept, he set his alarm to the highest volume. They sped all the way to the middle school and made it just in time for the first bell. Dean rushed Sam out of baby but not without a, “Have a good day Bitch!” 

“You too, jerk!” With that Dean drove off and Sam sprinted inside the building. Lucky enough the high school was just up the street. 

Dean looked at his schedule as he entered the building and his map of the school on his phone. It took him minutes and almost made him late. There was only one seat left next to Castiel. He nodded to the teacher and have his most charming smile to Cas as he took his seat. 

“Class we have a new student.” Ms.Mills nodded at Dean meaning he should introduce himself. He expected this and ar\lready has the expected speech prepared from having been at one too many schools to count. 

He stood, “My name is Dean Winchester I’m from Kansas and I have a little brother attending the middle school up the road.” With a smile, he sat back down, a few kids looked back at him throughout the class but most were unbothered or paying attention to the lecture. 

Castiel wasn’t entirely shocked at seeing Dean walk into his chem class but it still made his stomach twist. He honest to god swooned at that smile. Who was he kidding Dean probably didn’t even remember his name. He tried desperately to pay attention but his lack of sleep coupled with Dean being just well him wasn’t a good mix. He just hoped this wouldn’t affect how he performed on his test in two weeks. 

Dean felt someone’s eyes on him and he turned to lock eyes with Cas. The blue of his eyes basically knocked the wind out of him. He leaned over, “Remember me? Cuz I sure as hell could never forget you.” It was incredibly cheesy and he was not looking to get hate-crimed but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

Cas almost laughed out loud. Smiling was really the only thing he could do or else he’d seriously panic at being caught staring or even at the fact that Dean remembered him.  
“Hi, Dean.”, is all he managed and even that was surprising. 

Cas’ voice was incredibly deep for a teenager and the way he said Dean’s name, well let’s just say if Dean let his mind wander it would not be school appropriate. And Dean wished he could’ve gotten to see his laugh because if it was anything like the small smile he got he’d be telling every joke he knew. 

“Hey Cas”, and just like that the bell rung pulling them both out of a trans where they were the only two people in the room. They both quickly put their things away, Cas was almost out the door when he looked back and saw Dean looking adorably confused at his phone. He walked over not really thinking and from over Deans’s shoulder, he could see it was a map of the school.

“I could walk you to your next class”, he offered. Cas was constantly forgetting that not everyone had his freaky ability to know when someone was behind them, along with social cues in general. Dean flinched and he automatically apologized, “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Dean turned to Cas, “It’s okay, and yeah if you could that would be great.” And so they went to Dean’s next class witch happened to be in the same hall as Cas’ next class. They walked closer than necessary, shoulders bumping and hands brushing the whole time.

They were getting close to the classroom and Cas decided it was a good enough time as any,” Dean would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch today? I think you already have met most of them.”  
Dean turned to him almost bumping into another student in the process, “Lunch?” Cas nodded and Dean nodded right back, “Sure man. Thanks again for showing me the way.” He pointed to his, now next to them, class and waved before heading inside. 

Cas stood there for a moment before coming back down to earth and walking to his class further down the hall. 

Later at lunchtime, Castiel headed to where their group sat, the only thing they had in common you ask? The gay kids. 

He was a loner all throughout middle school but then freshman year and in turn, Charlie happened. Charlie who he met as a partner for a school project, Charlie who was the second person he came out to, and Charlie who fought the school for a gay-straight alliance. She is the one who formed their ragtag group of friends.

He dropped off his backpack and headed to the lunch line. Cas thought over their group and what Dean might think of them. We had Benny who was on almost every sports team since freshman year but didn’t relate to them. Garth, the weird nice guy and token straight. Meg, Cas’ ex and occasional fuck buddy who loved all of them but would never admit it. Jo who helped get some of them jobs at the roadhouse and could be the most popular girl in school if she wasn’t out and a proud lesbian who prefered a good friend group over popularity. Ash their second computer nerd and guy who could get you any and all info. And finally Charlie and Cas.  
Dean walked into the lunchroom and saw Cas in the lunch line, so he joined him. “Hey, angel.” Cas turned and smiled then he noticed the nickname. Had Dean realized what his name was?

“Angel?” Dean looked down slightly and the line moved. A nervous smile and slightly more messed up hair than the last time Cas saw him is what he focused on. 

“Uh yeah, I looked up the meaning of your name during the second period.” Dean took the time to look up his name and just used a pet name on him. Cas hadn’t even known him for more than two days and he was already falling for him. Cas smiled at him but it fell slightly when Dean continued, “I won’t call you that though if it made you uncomfortable.” 

“No, I’m quite fond of it!” He blurted then shifted in embarrassment while the line moved once more. They spend the rest of the time silent and standing a little too close. Once they had their treys and Cas started leading them to the table, “I know you know most of us but prepare yourself for we are well a lot.”

By the time Dean is able to respond they are already within earshot of everybody,” I guess I’ll have to take your word for it angel.” The pet name made Cas nervous as he had already gotten so much teasing from Charlie because of their interaction at the roadhouse.

“Oh, your boyfriend already has a nickname for you?” Charlie directed at Cas who in return glared. Dean laughed nervously, his growing not-crush on Cas wasn’t that noticeable? Was it? “Hey I’m Dean it’s cool if I sit here right?”

Everyone nodded and Benny spoke up, “Great to have ya brother.” Dean surveyed the table he had already met most of them. None of them really seemed like they would be in the same friend group. 

Charlie decided she wanted to get ahead of things despite Cas’ disapproval. “Alright, Dean so there is really one requirement to sitting here and being our friend, being apart of the gay-straight alliance or at least confirming you’re not a bigot, although Garth already filled the token straight spot.” She pointed at Garth when mentioning him and he waved. 

It was rattled off quickly that Dean took a moment to process what she said. Token straight? did that mean everyone else was apart of the LGBTQ+? Well that he didn’t know but it was just confirmed they were accepting. He took a bite of his food and everyone looked at him expectantly, just say it. He swallowed hard, “I’m actually Bisexual and I had no idea this school had a gay-straight alliance.” He was very proud of himself but also terrified. 

Cas looked at him with wide eyes, did this mean he had a chance? No, who was he kidding? Dean was way out of his league but adding another member to their ranks was a great thing. Charlie apparently agreed as she was beaming,” Oh another bi! Meg over here is also bisexual!”

Dean took a look at the Meg in question she looked sorta gothic? And like if you wanted weed she could get it. Charlie didn’t give him a chance to respond. “Alright everyone you know the drill, I’ll go first. My name is Charlie Bradbury, my pronouns are she/her and I’m a lesbian. 

And so it went in a circle, some more enthusiastic than others.  
Benny: Omni, he/him  
Ash: he has no clue, and whatever  
Jo: Lesbain, she/her  
Meg: Bisexual, she/they  
Garth: Straight, he/him

He was taking these all down in his mind. He had never really had many gay friends before so he wanted to do this right. Now logically he knew Cas wasn’t straight given who was sat at this table but that didn’t mean he had to hold back a gasp at Cas saying he was pansexual. 

It was finally back to him and he straightened himself out, “Oh my pronouns are he/him.” 

The rest of the lunch went great! Dean was laughing the whole time and Cas and he kept looking at each other. He thought he could really get used to this, and well that was scary. The bell rang and Dean noticed he, Cas, and Charlie all had the same English class so they all walked together and even sat next to each other. 

They were at the back of the class so the teacher didn’t notice when he and Cas would sometimes exchange a piece of paper to talk about nothing on. Their teacher was droning on and Dean and Cas were staring at each other trying not to laugh when Charlie interrupted, “Hey could you two stop making heart eyes at each other for two seconds? You’re gonna get in trouble if you actually laugh.” They calmed down and went their separate ways to last period. 

Dean was heading out to Baby when he saw Cas walking down the lot, “Hey Cas! You need a ride?” He said walking over and Cas smiled, man was he getting too happy at that. “No thank you Dean I have a car but i’ll see you tomorrow.” He doesn’t think he’s met anyone who has ever said his name as often as Cas does but he doesn’t mind at all. 

“See you, tomorrow Angel.” He called out as he was heading out to the Impala. He drove to the middle school and Sam hopped into the passenger seat, “Make friends?” 

Sam smiled, “Yes actually! Kevin and Gadreel although everyone just calls him Gad. They invited me to sit with them at lunch.” Dean was happy he was always so quick to make friends but that always made leaving all too hard. Especially since it took most kids just about the same amount of time they were in one place to get over Sam being the new and different kid. 

“That’s great Sam!” He started the car and after a moment he asked, “Hey did you know Cas goes to my school.” 

“Yes?” Sam didn’t really know why he was asking unless Sam was gonna get more teasing material. 

“And why didn’t you tell me?” He tried to keep his voice even not wanting to make Sam more suspicious than he already was. 

“Never came up.” He smirked like a smug little asshole, “Why do you have a crush perhaps?” 

“No! It’s not like that- Oh shut up or tell me more about your day.” Changing the topic was Dean’s specialty and Sam knew what he was doing but he let him. So Dean turned on some music but not so loud that he couldn’t hear Sammy, yes he will forever call him that no matter how much Sam begs him to stop, ramble on about his first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for it being late on Monday instead of late-night Sunday. I forgot and I was also pretty busy. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and kudos and comments are appreciated. -Dex


	3. Tutor Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get to know each other better.

Dean’s chem teacher held him after class. He waved Cas off telling him to go ahead, he knew his way to 2nd period now. He then went up to her desk, “Yes mrs. Mills?” He said was nervous so to speak, he didn’t really like talking to teachers and in general avoided them getting to know him in any capacity. 

“Thank you for staying Dean. Now I was looking at your transcripts and you were not taking this course at your previous school. So I’m not forcing you but I recommend you get tutoring.” 

“Uh tutoring?” He didn’t have the money for that if it did and even then, would he have time?

“Yes, I have a list of students that would be good for the job and have stated in the past that if anyone needed it to send them their way.” She handed the piece of paper to him. 

He looked down at it and immediately a name stood out and Dean didn’t really care about the others noticing it. Cas was on the list! There in the standard font, 3rd on the list, Castiel Novak.

He couldn’t fight the smile that lit up his face. “Thank you, I’ll uh think about it.” He ran out of the room not wanting to be late to the second period, almost bumping into the line of people waiting at the door. 

“Have a nice day!” She yelled out. 

It was about half way through the second period and Dean needed to go. He asked the teacher and headed to the bathroom near the front of the hall. As he was headed there Cas stepped out of his classroom. Dean was in front so all he heard was the door opening and closing. Turning he saw Cas and grinned. 

“Cas.” 

“Hello, Dean.” 

Dean looked around the hall to make sure no one was there, “Uh can i ask you something?” 

Cas raised in an eyebrow, “Yes?” 

“Will you tutor me?” He hesitated and added a “It’s for Chem I didn’t take the subject at my last school. 

Cas nodded, “Of course Dean, my house? And would you mind giving me a ride? Gabriel’s using my car while his is in the shop.” 

Dean pumped his fist in his head and nodded, “Yeah I can give you a ride.” He hasn’t Dean Gabriel but has heard a lot about him, turns out he was pretty popular when he was actually on campus. 

“Great, I would love to talk more but I’ve got to get this attendance to the office, sub.” He started walking again. 

“See you at lunch Angel.” Dean called out after him, unfortunately not getting to see his growing crush’s blush. 

Dean moved through the rest of the day excited and nervous. He wanted to get to know Cas better but if Cas got to know him he’d for sure drop him. Cas hoped Gabriel wouldn't embarrass him and he was happy he would get to spend more time together even if this would just be a tutoring session for Dean. 

Cas walked out of the building and spotted the Impala. “Hello.” Dean smiled and opened the door for him. Cas got in and Dean did soon after. 

“Alright two rules, treat baby with care, she’s precious. And the driver picks the music.” 

Cas raised an eyebrow, “Baby?” It was kinda cute, better than what Gabe named his car. 

“Yes baby, now you’re good with me picking up Sam and dropping him off at our place?”

“Of course.” 

“Okay now some music.” Dean put in a tape and AC/DC’s “Thunderstruck” came on as he sped to the middle school. 

After a moment Cas spoke up, “I’ve never heard this before.” 

“Hold on you’ve never heard this?!” He has to educate Cas and expand his music taste. 

“No, I mainly listen to pop and indie.” He hoped he didn’t offend Dean. 

Dean chuckled,”Well then you’ve got a lot to learn.” He turned the music up higher knowing it would annoy Sam. 

Sam walked over and saw someone in the front seat, he later recognized them as Cas. Sure Sam had only met him once but Dean mentioned him more than he did anyone else. 

Sam threw his backpack onto the seat and slid in, “Dean do you have to play the music so loud when you pick me up?” 

“Yes, yes i do sammy.” He grinned and started towards their apartment. 

Sam sighed, very annoyed, “It’s Sam and hey Cas it’s nice to see you again.” 

“Likewise Sam.” He smiled at the brothers' antics, kind of reminded him of Gabel and Luci…  
They drove the whole way, which was only about ten minutes with minimal talking but it wasn’t awkward. 

“Sp uh Cas not to be rude but why are you here?” Dean sighed Sam was trying to see if he took his terrible advice of asking Cas out. 

Cas answered, “I’m tutoring Dean in Chemistry.” Sam snorted, “wow”, he said through fake coughs. 

Dean shook his head and deeply regretted not letting Sam find his own way home while Cas was slightly confused at Sam’s response. 

They watched Sam go up the stairs since they were on the second story of the apartment complex. “So to your place it is, I’m gonna need directions though.”

“Oh right uh just keep going straight i’ll tell you when to turn.” Dean nodded and listened to Cas' nice voice guide him. 

They pulled up and Dean almost choked Cas’ house was huge! He was no doubt louded. He was hit with a mountain of embarrassment at Cas seeing their dinky place. He snapped out of it when he saw Cas get out and followed him in. 

They set up in Cas’ room, books spread out. It had been a few hours and Dean was pretty much all caught up. “You’re really smart”, Cas blurt out. 

“Uh thanks but I don’t really think so.” He rubbed his neck, Sam was the smart one, not Dean. 

“Dean you just learned an entire unit in a few hours, that takes smarts.” Cas was completely in awe of this boy. 

“Thank you, uh i’m kinda hungry?” Dean was in fact hungry but more so he wanted to change the subject. 

“Yeah Gabriel made some spaghetti i think.” They headed downstairs where they saw Gabe eating and on his phone. “Hey Gabe, this is Dean.” Dean waved. 

“Sup Cassie and oh I finally met the infamous Dean! Cas here has told me a lot about you.” He grinned. 

“Really?” he smirked while Cas glared at Gabe, Cas talked about him. He liked Cas and occasionally flirted with him so this was great. 

“Yeah, now the spaghetti is in the pot.” He went back to his phone while Cas served them and they headed back upstairs. Dean was at Cas’ desk while Cas was on the bed. 

“So Gabriel seems cool. Um i’ve never seen him around campus, is he in school?”

“He’s a lot. He’s in college actually, our dad is making him get a degree before he gives him a lone so he can open up a bakery.” If there’s one thing Gabe is good at its baking. 

“Oh thats good that he’s getting a degree and if his baking is anything like his cooking i would love to eat there. Oh does he make pie”

“Yeah he’s really good at it, also loves doing it. And his pie is really good, why?”

“I LOVE pie.” He smiled. 

Cas laughed, “good to know.” 

“Tell me about you. I wanna get to know you.” Dean did and it was usually hard for him to vocalize things like that but with Cas it was easier. 

Cas tilted his head, Dean wanted to get to know him? “Um Charlie saved me essentially. I love Harry Potter and action is cool but not really my thing. I love music. School is my escape. I’ve never really understood other people but i know that a lot of them are just trying to do their  
best.” Cas doesn't usually say that much about him. 

Dean at least had more on who cas was but he had questions. Saved how? Escape from what? Why is action not his thing? What’s his favorite song? He settled with asking about, “What about family, anyone besides Gabe? You mentioned your Dad?” 

Cas looked down before back up at Dean, “That’s a bit of a sore subject.” 

Dean over stepped maybe even made Cas feel bad, fuck. “Oh sorry.” 

“It’s okay you didn’t know. What about your family?”

“My mom died in house fire when i was 4. My dad’s a bounty hunter so we move around a lot.” He could say this much but more would probably lead to a break down. 

“Oh im sorry for your loss.” Cas himself has lost a parent but not the way Dean has. 

“It’s okay it was a while ago but from what i can remember she was a great mom.” He chuckled, “She always said Angels were watching over me, I guess I found my angel.” Cas doubled over with his laugh, mainly to hide his face. Once Cas calmed down Dean continued, they both finished their food already. “But after we moved around a lot, Dad is well, Dad. I basically raised Sam, am raising him. Man do i love that kid, he's so smart Cas. Says he wants to go to Stanford, won’t afford it but i’ll work my ass off to make it happen.”

Cas smiled, Dean loved his brother and he hasn’t known Sam long but it seems like he’s doing a good job. “You’re proud of him.”

“I am. Anyways enough about me, what’s your favorite song?” That’s the thing Cas noticed he didn’t really say anything about him. But Dean doesn’t seem like that type of person. Cas does know or can guess some things about him. He loves his brother, there's something clearly going on with his dad. He loves his car. “Angel with a shotgun.” 

“Never heard it. Will you play it?” Cas nodded. He got out his phone and headphones, giving one to Dean when sitting next to Dean. Dean took it and scooted closer once Cas was seated. Shoulders bumping both got lost into the song. The line ‘I want to live not just survive’ sticks out. He turns just now noticing how close they are, one movement and they would be, no! Dean don’t be stupid and ruin your chances at being good friends with Cas. “I can see why it’s your favorite, it suits you.” 

“Thank you.” Cas was silent for a moment before starting, “My uh my mom left when i was young, five kids and a husband who didn’t care that his writing career couldn’t support them can do that. He’s much more successful now if you couldn’t tell. You’ve probably read something of his, Carver Edlund.” 

Dean wasn’t good at feelings but he was good at humor, “No offence buddy but his stuff sucks.” Cas let out a dry laugh and nodded, he’s beautiful, is all Dean could think. 

“Yeah it is. But after Mom left Dad stopped hanging around. Micheal and Lucifer, yes i know terrible name, did their best but they were always down each other's throat and Micheal grew up bitter and religion turned him into a nasty person. Raphal was Michals yes man but overall tried to turn invisible, avoiding us all. Gabriel well he’s just as messed up as the rest of us but uses humor to cope. What i meant by Charlie saved me i mean that she was there when Lucifer fucked off to who knows where. Micheal was somehow trying to control me hours away. Gabriel disappeared into baking and I rarely heard from Raph.” It was a lot and really only Charlie knew all of it, “I’m sorry that was a lot to put on you.” 

“No it’s fine Cas that’s a lot and i’m sorry you had to go through that. You’re too good of a person for that.” He meant that there was just something about him. 

“You don’t know me.” Cas said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I know you’re favorite song now I'd say that’s a lot, wouldn’t you?”

“Oh so I take it that I know about your love of screaming and not mention ancient music. Oh and how could I forget your love of pie means I should be preposing?” 

“I mean if you want, would like to see how’d you look on your knees.” He smirked.

“Well technically i’d be on one knee and i don’t have a ring so you’ll never know.”

“Shame”,Dean managed to get out before he and Cas doubled over laughing until their stomachs ached and they were near tears. 

“So how are you liking school so far?” Cas was calmed down enough to ask. 

“It’s good, your friends though I mean i gotta say Cas you know how to pick them. Oh i'm also thinking about trying out for the football team.” 

“Go for it, you'd be good at it. And I really do. They are a lot and pretty weird but they have their things that make them great.” They were more his family than the ones he shared blood with. 

“I might. Oh and what are those things, I must know before I'm in too deep.” He already was. 

“Well Garth is about the most understanding person you’ll ever meet. Charlie is great if you want to do literally anything with, she’ll come along and bring a party with her. Benny is a mother hen and an amazing chef. Ash is the man who can get you anything and everything just because he can. Jo is actually pretty fun when she wants to be and is the little sister you never wanted but love. Meg adds balance is snarky and pretty good in bed.” He hadn’t planned on saying that last part, the group had suspected but never gotten any confirmation well no one but charlie. 

Dean's eyes widened at that last part and tried to play cool, “Yeah all of that makes sense definitely gotten glimpses of who they are as people. I’m sorry but i’ve gotta ask, you and Meg?” He said it with more disgust than he intended. 

Cas tried not to over analyze that disgust, ”Yeah for about a semester last year and a few times after that but not anymore.” 

Dean was relieved but thankfully hid it well, “It’s starting to get late i should probably head home.” 

“Yeah i’ll walk you out.” Cas said while Dean packed up. Outside, Dean opened his door and threw in his bag before turning to Cas. They were once again a little too close, Dean looked to Cas’ lips and almost leaned in before Gabe opened the door for Cas to get his ass inside. “Bye Angel”, Dean got in and zoomed off. 

“Goodbye Dean.” Cas said even though Dean wouldn’t hear him. And Cas would never see Dean smiling the whole drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a little later than intended but still posting every week so I consider it a success. -Dex


End file.
